Talk:Daytime Tiger
pic Shouldn't someone add a picture?--Endomarru (talk) 06:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) name I was wondering if 昼 in this case would be best translated as 'noon' rather than daytime? Given Gai has previously used the 'Morning' Peacock, I assume this may fit a little better? Thoughts welcome. Kazama Arashi (talk) 12:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Both could be proper translations in my opinion. refers to the period of time between daybreak and about 9:00. refers to the period of time between about 9:00 and 15:00. :Noon refers specifically to 12:00, but can also be used generally for the period between about 11:00 and 13:00. The same goes for midday, although that is more general than noon. Daytime generally refers either to the entire period of the day that the sun shines, or to the period between morning and afternoon, from about 9:00 to about 12:00. :Going over the options, perhaps Midday Tiger would be best option. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps Noon Tiger could also be good option compared to the other technique, Morning Peacock's name, making them fit together, which i believ is an intend. --Gojita (talk) 00:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Gojitta :::Best translation probably won't be obvious until Guy opens the eighth gate. "Night Gecko" or something. ''~SnapperT '' 00:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the kanji refers to "Midday Tiger", which still fits with Guy's time of the day-themed attacks, and implies that there is an "evening" version as well. --Ech0six (talk) 00:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The translation I read was Afternoon Peacock. Wouldn't that make more sense?Revan46 (talk) 06:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::See the explanation above. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) range Short Ranged? It looks at least medium to me :) ZeroSD (talk) 08:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well friends I come here to inform you that Hiru = dawn and Dora is not tiger but Tora = Tiger. So the name is Hirutora Romaji right, then I ask them to change the name or take me to change tl;dr Is it "hiru'd'''ora" or "hiru't'ora?" (That other guy below me that was saying it should be Hirutora is NOT me.) (talk) 19:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's Hiru'd'ora. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiru = Dawn and Tora = Tiger, so it's jutsu is a Hirutora. :Except it's not. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bringing this topic up again but even with the knowledge about rendaku I don't see why this jutsu is called Hirudora. As you can see on the pic, the fuurigana are ひるとら. So why going against the obviously correct name? Seelentau 愛議 22:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Check closer. The furigana (not fuurigana) say 「ひるどら」. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't, when I zoom in the quality is too bad. But I guess you're right, I was just curious^^ Seelentau 愛議 01:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) HiruT''ora is the correct. :this issue has already been resolved. Cerez365 (talk) 15:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) S-Rank? I guess it is a S-rank technique because it requires seven of the eight gates to preform it and it is a unique technique that only Might Gai knows.... thoughts? DevilN (talk) 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but since this technique wasn't oficially ranked it is just a speculation, and this site is not the proper place for speculations. Shadow Abyss (talk) 16:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Kinjutsu? Why is it classified as a kinjutsu? Yeah, sure, Guy calls it "a one hit kill," but it isn't officially stated. Are there any sources to confirm this? (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Eight Gates are a kinjutsu, so this is too by extension. ''~SnapperT '' 22:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we really say the gates are kinjutsu, though? They really aren't even a jutsu at all. Neither the Front Lotus, nor the Morning Peacock were said to be kinjutsu, either, as far as I remember. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think jutsu are ever specifically said to be kinjutsu, are they? If at least one person decides it shouldn't be used, then its respective article gets a kinjutsu label. That said, if Kakashi disapproves of the Front and Reverse Lotus (and if that is fair grounds for kinjutsu), presumably jutsu higher up on the totem pole would be deserving as well. ''~SnapperT '' 23:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The databook implies that kinjtsu are always A-rank or above. Front Lotus doesn't fit this bill. Kinjutsu are also forbidden because they are either inhuman, or extremely dangerous to the user. Morning Peacock and Front Lotus don't pose any threat, nor are they inhuman. The same seems to go for Daytime Tiger. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kakashi seems to say something about Front Lotus being a kinjutsu in chapter 84. Confirm/deny? ''~SnapperT '' 23:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::confirmed, page 6... --Cerez365 (talk) 23:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Kakashi does say the Front Lotus is a kinjutsu. Sort of. In a way. :Actually, he says: :Interesting enough, Kakashi doesn't directly call it a kinjutsu. This in contrast to the Reverse Lotus, which is called a kinjutsu without any doubt, just a few chapters later. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And here I was thinking Viz's translation was just being needlessly unspecific. The Japanese is needlessly unspecific too. ''~SnapperT '' 03:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the idea is that although Front Lotus is dangerous and taxing on the body, it isn't dangerous to the extent that it causes permanent damage. Therefore, although its use is unwise, it isn't a true kinjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) This jutsu is not made of chakra. Might explain it on page 5(depend where you read but he say it in the first panel of the page). Short Range? Can someone tell me what is classified as Short Range? Becauase the range of the attack seems pretty long to me, especially the explosion after. So I was just wanting to know if it needed to be changed or not. :It definitely needs to be changed. We classified it as short range last chapter, because practically all taijutsu moves are short-ranged. :Also, sign your posts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Naming Well, the proposal to change the name was made some time ago, but I see no changes. Just a reminder in case everyone forgot, not trying to be patronizing or anything. Also, in the scan I read it was translated as "afternoon tiger", if that helps with anything. Brainwasher5 (talk) 04:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read it translated as Afternoon Tiger as well on Mangastream. Personally, I prefer Afternoon to Daytime or Midday, as I just think it rolls off the tongue better, as well as sounding cooler, but that's just my opinion --Awesome Thy Life (talk) 19:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It has to be noon or afternoon or even mid day That would make complete perfect sense. Than you would have morning peacock, after noon tiger and perhaps when all eight gates are open a midnight/night time dragon. How awesome would that be? Am I right? :Congratulations for finally locating a talk page. Unfortunately, you seem to have missed the previous discussion where this is explained. :All are valid translations. This wiki has chosen to use "daytime" until the most appropriate name can be figured out, which will likely be whenever the eighth gate-version is used. ''~SnapperT '' 06:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Morning Peacock = 6th gate, Daytime Tiger = 7th gate...? Is it a fair assumption that he has an evening/sunset tecnique that requires the 8th gate and thus kills him?